Ten Made Todoke
Ten Made Todoke (テンは、届メイド) es el primer opening de la serie Inazuma Eleven GO!. Hace su debút en el Episodio 1 Lyrics: TV: Japones= 天までとどけよう 色あざやかな　夢と想いを ダークなパワー押し寄せ この世界をおびやかす もう黙っちゃいられない！ 未来を変えてやろう！ 僕がこの世界に起こすんだ革命（かぜ）を 後は任せろ！　絶対大丈夫！ だから暗い未来なんて引き飛ばすJET! 燃えたぎる情熱を胸に突き進め！ 乗りこみな！　希望の船に！ 天までとどけよう 色あざやかな　夢と想いを いつかみんな　ギンギラギンになるように 願いを声に託し　天空へと届けば きっと夢は叶うんだ！ |-| Romaji= Ten made todokeyou Iro azayakana yume to omoi wo DAAKU na PAWAA oshiyose Kono sekai wo obiyakasu Mou damaccha irarenai! Mirai wo kaete yarou ze! Boku ga kono sekai ni okosunda kaze wo Ato wa makasero! Zettai daijoubu! Dakara kurai mirai nante fuki tobasu JETTO! Moetagiru jounetsu wo mune ni tsuki susume! Norikomina! Kibou no fune ni! Ten made todokeyou Iro azayakana yume to omoi wo Itsuka minna gingiragin ni naru you ni Negai wo koe ni takushi tenkuu he to todokeba Kitto yume wa kanaunda! |-| Ingles= Let's reach the heavens With our vivid dreams and hopes Dark power pressures us And threatens this world I can't stay quiet about this! We'll change the future! I'll stir up a revolutionary wind in this world I'll leave the rest up to you! It will definitely be fine! So jet away the dark future Feel the passion burning through my chest and charge ahead Come aboard! The ship of hope! Let's reach the heavens With our vivid dreams and hopes Someday, so that we'll all sparkle with radiance Entrust our voices with our wishes And if they reach the skies Surely our wishes will come true! Español Enviare hacia el cielo Los sueños y deseos de nuestro corazon Tienes el poder de impulsarte De eliminar la oscuridad del mundo Entiende que la lucha debe seguir Hata que el futuro logres cambiar Provocare en el mundo una gran revolucion Solo dejamelo a mi,estare muy bien Despejare con fuerza el futuro que se ve incierto Me llenare de pasion y mi pecho por dentro ardera Este es tu momento,confia en ti Enviare hacia el cielo Los sueños y deseos de nuestro corazon Algun dia podras ver a este mundo como un resplandor Si encomiendas todos tus deseos Con ferviente voz hacia el gran cielo Sin duda tus sueños seran realidad FULL: Japones= 天までとどけよう 色あざやかな 夢と想いを ダークなパワー押し寄せ この世界をおびやかす もう黙っちゃいられない! 未来を変えてやろうぜ! 僕がこの世界に起こすんだ革命(カゼ)を あとは任せろ! 絶対に大丈夫! だから暗い未来なんて吹き飛ばす JET! 燃えたぎる情熱を胸に突き進め! 乗りこみな! 希望の船に! 天までとどけよう 色あざやかな 夢と想いを いつかみんな ギンギラギンになるように 願いを声に託し 天空へと届けば きっと夢は叶うんだ! 大丈夫! 顔を上げて! 天に向かって叫ぼう! 空には壁はないから 君の声は届くんだ! 僕の中に眠るまだ見ぬヒカリ 解き放てたら必ず道は開く 暗い未来なんて続かないよ 目覚めた情熱が世界塗り変える ド レ ミ ファ 空へ羽ばたけ 天までとどけよう 七色の虹のような希望を ひとりひとりじゃちっちゃく弱い勇気でも みんなの心合わせ でかく強くなったら 天に虹が架かるんだ! 天までとどけっ! (あたたかなヒカリ その身にまとうメロディのような) 夢と想いを 天までとどけよう 色あざやかな 夢と想いを いつかみんな ギンギラギンになるように 願いを声に託し 天空へと届けば きっと夢は叶うんだ! 天までとどけよう |-| Romaji= Ten made todokeyou iro azayaka na yume to omoi wo DAAKU na PAWAA oshiyose kono sekai wo obiyakasu mou dameccha irarenai! mirai wo kaete yarou ze! boku ga kono sekai ni okosun da kaze wo ato wa makasero! zettai ni daijoubu! dakara kurai mirai nante fuki tobasu JET! moetagiru jouneu wo mune ni tsuki susume! norikomi na! kibou no fune ni! ten made todokeyou iro azayaka na yume to omoi wo itsuka minna GINGIRAGIN ni naru you ni negai wo koe ni takushi tenkuu e to todokeba kitto yume wa kanaun da! daijoubu! kao wo agete! ten ni mukatte sakebou! sora ni wa kabe wa nai kara kimi no koe wa todokun da! boku no naka ni nemuru mada minu HIKARI toki hanatetara kanarazu michi wa hiraku kurai mirai nante tsuzukanai yo mezameta jounetsu ga sekai nuri kaeru DO RE MI FA sora e habatake ten made todokeyou nanairo no niji no you na kibou wo hitor hitori ja chicchaku yowai yuuki demo minna no kokoro awase dekaku tsuyoku nattara ten ni niji ga kakarun da! ten made todoke! (atataka na HIKARI sono mi ni matou MERODI no you na) yume to omoi wo ten made todokeyou iro azayaka na yume to omoi wo itsuka minna GINGIRAGIN ni naru you ni negai wo koe ni takushi tenkuu e to todokeba kitto yume wa kanaun da! ten made todokeyou |-| Ingles= Let’s reach the heavens with our vivid dreams and hopes Dark power pressures us and threatens this world I can’t stay quiet about this! We’ll change the future! I’ll stir up a revolutionary wind in this world I’ll leave the rest to you! It’ll definitely be fine! So jet away that dark future! Feel the passion burning through my chest and charge ahead! Come aboard! The ship of hope! Let’s reach the heavens with our vivid dreams and hopes Someday, so that we’ll all sparkle with radiance Entrust our voices with our wishes, and if they reach the heavens, surely our dreams will come true! It’s all right! Raise your head! Face the heavens and shout out! There are no walls in the sky, so your voice will reach them! The unseen light sleeping within myself Once it’s unleashed, I’m sure we’ll find a way This dark future won’t keep going Awakening passion will paint the world a different color Do re mi fa so take to the skies Reach the heavens with our rainbow-colored hopes One by one, even with a small bit of courage, If we all join our hearts together and get super strong, a rainbow will cascade over the sky! Let’s reach the heavens! (With the warm light surrounding us like a melody) With our dreams and hopes Let’s reach the heavens with our vivid dreams and hopes Someday, so that we’ll all sparkle with radiance Entrust our voices with our wishes, and if they reach the heavens, Surely our dreams will come true! Let’s reach the heavens Video: FULL: NORMAL: Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings de Inazuma Eleven GO Categoría:Canciónes Categoría:Canciónes de la serie